A Fresh Start
by NayaFan
Summary: Calzona and Faberrittana. Age-play. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I've had a few requests for something like this, so here ya go! **_

_**THREE-SHOT **_

_**R&R please.**_

**Part 1**

Callie carefully places the paint roller back on the tray and takes a step back, admiring the freshly painted pink walls. She did a good job, she's kinda proud of herself. She's painted five bedrooms in four days, and the house is finally ready for their girls to move in. Quinn will probably need to sleep with them tonight until the paint is dry, but that's not a problem. Gathering the dust sheets into her arms and lifting the paint tray with one hand, Callie makes her way downstairs and into the large garage. She dumps the stuff in there, for now, and locks the inside door behind her as the leaves. Callie wanders through the large house and into the kitchen, smiling as she gazes out the window at the fields behind the house. Moving out of the city had been one the best things she and Arizona did. They had been trying to find a way for their four girls to move in with them, but they were struggling to find a place that was both big and private. It had been her former co-worker, Derek, that had unintentionally solved their problem. He had mentioned his friend was selling his place outside of the city, explaining that he had found it too isolated. Callie, of course, had quickly mentioned it to Arizona and they had fell in love with the house the first time they laid eyes on it. Their nearest neighbour is a mile away, but they are still close enough to the city for Arizona's commute to work to not last forever.

For now, Callie is going to stay at home with their girls after she left the hospital a few weeks ago. There was just too many awful memories in that place and was no longer happy there. She's been thinking about going into private practice, though. Callie's cell phone chimes and she smiles as she reads the text from her wife, they'll be here soon. She gazes at the picture on the refrigerator, the one of their four girls. She remembers their first few days as part of their family, and smiles fondly. Arizona had been absolutely adorable with them, and still is, but she had also been so nervous. She had tested all of the girls' reading, trying to work out their grade level in an attempt to find out their ages. It had worked, mostly. Santana, though, had announced she _couldn't read the dumb book_. Callie had solved the problem in the most simple way...she asked Santana what age she was.

Seeing these women in their early twenties transform into their younger selves had been a beautiful sight to see. Twelve year old Brittany now gets to remodel the years she hated so much; her teen years. She won't have parents who will be on her back about school work, and ridiculing her when she can't do something. She'll have parents who will support her and encourage her as she relives her teen years. Although, Callie is dreading dealing with Brittany in a teenage mind-set. Rachel had had a good childhood until the age of ten. Her fathers had started to lose interest as she got older. They had been excited about having an adorable baby girl, but had no interest in the young woman she grew into. Rachel, like Brittany, gets a do-over...a chance to be happy and loved, no matter how big she is.

Quinn's life had drastically changed at the age of six. Her father took his bad days at work out on her mother, causing the woman's alcohol intake to increase more and more every day. The more she drank, the less of a mother she became. While neither Fabray went out of their way to be cruel to their young child, their neglect had been crueller than anything they did to each other. Adult Quinn, for all of her bluster, is really just a scared and damaged little girl. An opportunity at a second childhood with no neglect, helps heal her adult self, too. Santana had been a difficult one to work out. Neither Callie or Arizona could understand why Santana had chosen the age of four. As far as they knew, Santana had a good childhood with loving, supportive parents. It wasn't until much later that adult Santana admitted she had an abusive older cousin who had made much of her young life an absolute nightmare. Nobody had been aware of it, not even her parents.

Callie tears her gaze from the photograph and glances at the clock, noting she doesn't have much time until they get here. She bustles around the kitchen, grabbing everything she needs to make her girls a snack. They're always hungry around this time, especially Santana. That girl would spend the entire day eating if Callie and Arizona allowed it. It's why they had to start locking the cupboard where they kept their endless supply of candy, cookies, and chips in their old house. This house, once they are fully unpacked, will be the same. Callie busies herself with making sandwiches and pouring juice for them, pouring Santana's into a sippy cup. She hears the garage door opening and she smiles. They're here. Callie wanders through the house towards the garage, grinning when she hears Brittany and Rachel bickering about something. Quinn is the first girl to reach the garage door and Callie grins at the excited gasp that comes from the girl.

"Mama!" Quinn throws herself at her mama, hugging her tightly and beaming with delight.

"Hey there, baby girl," Callie smiles, happily hugging Quinn back and kissing her temple. "Mama missed you so, so much."

"I missed you, too!"

"Brittany and Rachel are fighting again," Quinn sighs into her mama's neck. Callie chuckles lightly, Quinn and Santana always did like to tattle on their big sisters.

"Alright, tattle tale. I'm sure mommy would've told me," Callie tells her lightly.

"Mama!" Santana sprints out of the garage, and Quinn barely has time to move out of the way before an excited Santana crashes into Callie. "Hi, mama!" Santana chirps, sloppily kissing Callie's cheek.

"Hi, angel," Callie beams, playfully tugging on one of the girl's pigtails. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh," Santana nods. "Brittany and Rachel were fighting, though," she adds seriously. Callie is not even a little bit surprised.

"I know, Quinn tattled first," Callie teasingly states. Santana pouts. _She_ had wanted to be the one to tell their mama. Callie rolls her eyes at the disappointment on Santana's face. "You two go wait in the kitchen," Callie states, pointing in the correct direction. "Wait at the table, and don't mess anything up," she adds.

"Why? Are you gonna yell at Brittany and Rachel?" Quinn asks, her hazel eyes lighting up, "can I watch?!" she eagerly pleads.

"Go and wait in the kitchen," Callie repeats, shooing Quinn off in the correct direction and encouraging Santana to follow with a maternal pat to her behind. Callie wanders through to the garage and finds Arizona putting the painting things away while lecturing the girls. Even though she's thrilled that the girls are all here, and just wants to hug them, she doesn't interrupt. She doesn't want to undermine Arizona in front of the girls. Callie leans against the doorframe as her wife tells the girls off for their constant bickering, noticing the excited glance that Rachel shoots in her direction. Arizona sighs,

"alright, go," she urges, sweeping her arm in Callie's direction. She's pretty sure neither girl listened to a word she said after they saw Callie, but she can understand why. Arizona watches as the two girls launch themselves at Callie, smiling fondly at the excited squeals. She loves seeing her little family all back together again, and she loves watching Callie interact with their girls.

"Come on, I made you guys some food," Callie tells them, grinning ear to ear at the attention she is receiving from Brittany and Rachel. Arizona follows her wife as she leads the girls through the house, guiding them into the kitchen.

"This house is so pretty, mama," Rachel gushes.

"It should be, mommy spent all week decorating down here," Callie informs her, placing an arm around each girl. Brittany gapes at her mama,

"you made mom decorate all by herself?" she asks, a frown on her features. "That sucks," she adds quietly, not meaning for Callie to hear. Callie hears anyway.

"You really think so little of me?" she teasingly asks. "After you've had something to eat, I'll show you what I've been doing all week," Callie smugly tells her. Callie ushers them into the large kitchen and urges them to go sit at the table with their little sisters. Callie quickly begins to finish off making their snacks, smiling as Arizona stops her.

"Hi," Arizona grins, tenderly kissing her wife. Callie beams back at her,

"Hi." Arizona kisses her again, both of them ignoring the disgusted groans from the peanut gallery. She helps her wife with the girls' food and helps her carry the plates and juice to the table.

"I already had breakfast," Santana complains.

"This isn't breakfast, baby girl," Arizona tells her. "It's brunch," she adds with a wink.

"Brunch?" Santana questions, turning to look at Quinn for an answer. "What does brunch mean?"

"It means we're fancy," Quinn tells her, nodding and grinning. She picks up her cup of juice and takes a sip, sticking her pinky finger out as she does so. Santana giggles, immediately following suit. Callie watches as Brittany violently rolls her eyes, clearly unamused by her sisters antics. Rachel, however, seems totally unfazed. She's used to them. Callie knows life is about to get more interesting now that the two little partners in crimes are here. Quinn and Santana's close relationship is adorable, but they do seem to cause a lot of mayhem. Brittany and Rachel are a lot calmer than their younger sisters. Well, whenever they're not fighting with each other, that is.

"Wow, look how fancy you guys are," Arizona smiles as she and Callie join them at the table with mugs of coffee. Arizona lifts her mug to her lips and sticks her finger out, Santana giggling wildly at her mama.

"Mommy, you're fancy, too!" the girl exclaims. "Brittany, you're not being fancy!" Santana accuses, giving her oldest sister her best glare. It's not terrifying in the least. Brittany lets out a suffering sigh, but sticks her finger out just to keep Santana happy. As lame as she thinks her littlest sisters are, she doesn't want to upset either of them.

"Look, Santana," Quinn whispers, "Rachel's not fancy." Santana giggles.

"Rachel, you're not as fancy as us," Santana giggles. She takes another drink from her sippy cup, staring at Rachel as she does so. Rachel still doesn't take part. "See, you're not fancy like us!"

"You're so lame," Rachel grumbles.

"Rachel," Callie states warningly, shaking her head at the girl.

"I'm not lame," Santana pouts, looking at Arizona for confirmation. Her mommy obliges and animatedly shakes her head,

"you're not lame, baby girl," she reassures their youngest. Santana shoots Rachel a sour look, as though she is deeply wounded by her sister's comment.

"Baby," Rachel mutters, though Santana still hears her.

"I'm not a baby!" Santana exclaims, frowning at Rachel.

"Yes, you are," Rachel retorts. Santana's brow furrows as she tries to think of a comeback, a sly smirk pulling at her lips when it comes to her.

"Yeah, well...you're a butthead," Santana states, sticking her tongue out and feeling very proud of herself.

"Santana, don't say butthead," Callie tells her.

"Yeah, Santana...don't say butthead," Quinn chimes in, smirking. Santana giggles,

"butthead."

"Enough!" Callie firmly states. She exchanges a wary glance with her wife. They both know that they're going to have their work cut out for them with the two little troublemakers, and their incessant need to bug Brittany and Rachel. "You two," she points at Santana and Quinn, "let's have _one_ meal together without you guys causing trouble, okay?" She sighs, when Quinn and Santana share a grin, both of them stifling giggles. Callie stands up and heads over to the one of the drawers, pulling out a wooden spoon and placing it on the counter. Santana's eyes widen and she looks at Quinn, both of them wincing. Arizona covers a smirk as she plays with Brittany's hair. "More coffee?" Callie asks her wife.

"Yeah, sure," Arizona smiles. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Santana and Quinn silently eat their food. Callie's threat had worked. For now, at least. She leaves the table to join her wife across the room, leaving the girls alone at the table.

"That was for our butts!" Santana frantically whispers to Quinn, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"I know," Quinn states soberly.

"That would really hurt," Rachel injects herself into their conversation, a smirk on her lips. "I sure wouldn't want mama to spank me with that." She's enjoying herself now, and Brittany rolls her eyes. She's not getting involved in this, there's no way it's gonna end well.

"I like my butt, I don't want it to hurt," Santana's expression is serious and she gestures wildly, sending peanut butter flying onto Brittany's arms. Her eyes widen slightly, and then she pouts. That is_ her_ peanut butter. _She_ is supposed to have it, not Brittany! Santana glances at her mama and mommy, ensuring that they're not watching, and then she carefully slides closer to Brittany. Brittany doesn't even notice the peanut butter, or the younger girl that is creeping up on her until...

"Ew, mom, Santana licked me!"

_**To be continued... So yeah, this was going to be a oneshot, but I was having too much fun with it to stop. I've got a lot written for the other two chapters, and they will be posted soon. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate your feedback.**_

_**I'm thinking about making this story a little longer than 3 chapters if there is interest for it.**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 2**

Callie grins as she stands in the doorway of Santana's bedroom, watching Santana and Quinn play with the new toys that she and Arizona had bought for them. She listens to the funny voices that they use as they make the toys interact, and it warms her heart. She has been longing for this. To see their girls finally come to live with them, and to see them completely lose themselves in their little selves. She senses movement and glances behind her to see Arizona lingering behind her, the blonde wearing the same dopey grin that Callie is sure is on her face, too. Callie turns her attention back to the girls, watching them play with each other.

"It's rude to stare, mama," Quinn scolds. Callie raises her eyebrows in amusement at the six year old. Quinn is wearing a, what Callie assumes is supposed to be, stern expression. She glances at Santana, who looks shocked that her sister would tell their mama off, and grins.

"You're right, baby girl," Callie nods. "Mama will stop staring now," she adds, pretending to be suitably chastised.

"You can stare at me, mama!" Santana chirps, inserting herself into the interaction. Callie hears Arizona chuckle behind her and she grins,

"thank you, angel," Callie warmly states, throwing Santana a wink. "You wanna come play outside? Your sisters are already out there and it's nice out," she says.

"You and mommy, too?" Santana asks, as though Arizona and Callie joining them is the deciding factor. To her, it probably is.

"Mama and I, too," Arizona nods. "There may be a paddling pool set up for you guys," she adds slyly.

"Really?!" Santana and Quinn exclaim at the same time, their eyes lighting up.

"Maybe," Arizona shrugs. "I guess you'll have to change into your costumes just in case." Before she's even finished her sentence, Santana begins to yank at her clothes, determined to rip them off if it means she'll be able to change quicker. "Hey, hey, I'll help you," Arizona chuckles, stepping forward. Santana sighs impatiently, but lifts her arms up and allows Arizona to pull her t'shirt off. "Go get changed, Quinn. Mama will help you if you need her to," Arizona smiles. Quinn huffs,

"I don't need help!" she haughtily says.

"Of course you don't," Callie smiles, holding her hand out to Quinn. "Maybe I can just come with you and keep you company," she adds. Quinn wrinkles her nose as she ponders this. She nods, taking her mama's hand and allowing herself to be led out of Santana's bedroom. Arizona shakes her head in amusement at Quinn's antics as she helps Santana step out of her jeans.

"Quinn always needs help," Santana says, confused. Arizona smiles tenderly at their youngest.

"She does," Arizona nods, "but she likes to think she doesn't and we're going to let her pretend, okay?" Santana frowns, her eyebrows pinching together,

"but that's lying," Santana argues, "and you spanked Brittany's butt when she lied about pushing Rachel."

"We don't talk about your sisters' punishments," Arizona gently chastises, "and it's not really lying. It's just being nice and letting Quinn be who she needs to be. Sometimes people don't like to admit that they need a little help," Arizona explains. "But, pretending you didn't do something when you did, is lying," she adds, giving Santana a pointed look. Santana doesn't respond and Arizona knows she's thinking about what she has been told. She uses the opportunity to finish undressing Santana before walking across to the closet and grabbing Santana's swimming costume. They had gotten her a one-piece because of Santana's tendency to randomly strip off, but Arizona realises it might prove to be troubling when Santana needs to use the bathroom.

"You're still not ready?!" Arizona looks up as Quinn rushes back into the room, already in her costume. Arizona slides the costume up Santana's legs and pulls the straps onto her shoulders,

"she is now," Arizona states with a smile. "Go on down, girls. Mama and I will be down in a second." Quinn and Santana don't need to be told twice and they hold hands as they run from the bedroom, "no running in the house!" Arizona gazes across at Callie and catches her watching her, a smile on her lips. "What? Did Santana put something on my back again?" Arizona questions, attempting to look at her own back. Callie laughs lightly,

"nope, you're fine," she grins. "I just like watching you with them," Callie says warmly. She steps forward, "it's weird to have them here, but in the best way possible." Arizona nods,

"it is." Arizona lays her head on Callie's shoulders, smiling when she feels Callie's arms snake around her waist. "I thought this day would never come," she murmurs.

"Me too," Callie nods. "Life is going to be very different now, and I can't wait to live it," she softly says. Arizona hums her agreement and tilts her head to kiss Callie's jaw. "We should probably get down there," Callie regretfully mumbles. As much as she's enjoying this small moment with her wife, she can just imagine their girls running amok in the back yard.

"Yeah," Arizona sighs, "I don't want to end up punishing any of them on their first day here." She takes Callie's hand and threads their fingers together, "Santana and Quinn have already made a mess in here," she chuckles, gazing around at the toy strewn floor.

"We'll make them clean up after dinner," Callie waves it off. They walk through the house, hand in hand, and they both hear the excited yelling from the girls before they even make it downstairs.

It's going to be a nightmare trying to get them into bed tonight," Arizona remarks as they walk towards the back door, "they're all so excited."

"Let's just hope their excitement wears them out," Callie replies. "They need to get back into a routine. Brittany hasn't been sleeping properly, I can tell by the circles under her eyes."

"She's probably been watching terrible reality shows all night again," Arizona sighs. "You know what she's like. At least now they're with us and can be their little selves. There's no way young Brittany will be watching television all day."

"That's for damn sure," Callie agrees. They walk out to the back yard and are faced with complete chaos. Quinn and Santana are chasing Rachel and, while Callie or Arizona can't see it, they know for sure that they have something gross in their hands. Brittany, instead of trying to help the situation, chooses to ignore her sisters and is sunbathing instead.

"Girls!" Arizona calls out, gaining their attention. She rolls her eyes as she watches Quinn and Santana hastily drop whatever the hell they were chasing Rachel with, their faces suddenly adopting angelic expressions.

"Mom, they're chasing me with worms!" Rachel exclaims, running across the grass to stand in front of the women. "I suggest you do something!" she adds, stamping her foot. Callie raises a brow at the girl and stares her down,

"and I suggest you try that again without the attitude," Callie scolds. Rachel huffs and glares down at the ground, clearly attempting to calm down. Callie watches her and waits patiently, knowing that Rachel lets herself get a little too wound up.

"Sorry, mama," Rachel eventually mumbles, choosing not to repeat her complaint. She knows that her moms will deal with Santana and Quinn anyway.

"We'll talk to them, okay?" Callie says, softening her tone. "Just remember to be careful about how you speak to us." Callie tenderly brushes Rachel's hair away from her forehead and smiles at her. "Go on, go play," she urges. Rachel rushes off and makes her way towards Brittany, kneeling down beside her older sister.

"You wanna play a game?" Rachel questions her hopefully.

"I'm sunbathing," Brittany responds simply. Rachel sighs and watches as Arizona and Callie walk across the yard to Quinn and Santana, smiling smugly as she watches her sisters' heads drop as they are scolded.

"Well, do you want to play after?" Rachel tries again. Brittany lifts her head and gazes at Rachel, squinting against the bright sun. She sighs, feeling bad.

"What do you want to play?" Brittany asks, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Rachel beams at her,

"hide and go seek?"

"Sure," Brittany sighs. "Go hide. I'll count to a hundred and then come find you," she states as Arizona approaches them.

"You better be counting," Arizona warns her as she watches Rachel sprint across the large back yard. "You know it upsets her when you mess with her."

"I'm not messing with her," Brittany promises. Truth be told, she had considered it. There's no way she can do that now, though. Arizona sits down next to her and folds one leg underneath her body.

"I'm so glad you girls are here," Arizona states softly. "It makes your mama and I happier than I can even describe." Brittany smiles shyly as she sits all the way up, mimicking her mom's position.

"It makes me happy too, mom," Brittany tells her. Arizona grins at her and places her hand on Brittany's knee,

"You're home now, kiddo."

0-00-0

Callie smiles when Rachel lays her head in her lap, her fingers automatically stroking her soft hair. Arizona had decided to distract Santana and Quinn by taking them to the surrounding fields to play a rambunctious game of tag, leaving Callie to spend some time with their two older girls. It's nice to be sitting out in the sun with them, and Brittany had even played with Rachel. Albeit for a very small amount of time. Callie had a feeling that Brittany only did it to earn herself some peace from Rachel's constant begging, but Callie figures it was nice of her to do it anyway.

"It's so quiet without Quinn and Santana," Brittany remarks from her place next to Callie. Callie turns to face her and smiles softly,

"it certainly is, babe. They're just excited, they'll calm down," Callie tells her kindly.

"No they won't," Brittany retorts, "they're always loud," she says with a roll of her baby blue eyes. Callie chuckles light,

"you guys can be loud, too," she teases. "Mommy and I are thinking about buying earplugs."

"Not as loud as they are," Rachel defends, gazing up from her mama's lap and narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe not," Callie relents, "but it's a pretty close competition at times!" Rachel purses her lips, but doesn't argue. She knows her mama is right. Brittany wrinkles her nose, but shrugs. They never win any arguments against Callie and Arizona, no matter how stubborn they can all be; Rachel in particular. They all look up when they hear Santana yelling, but none of them can see her. "That girl," Callie smirks with a shake of her head, "you always hear her way before you see her," she chuckles. Brittany and Rachel share a grin. Thanks to Santana, they may have just won the argument. They hear an excited squeal before they are met with silence again.

"Mom's tiring them out, huh?" Brittany questions wisely.

"Yeah," Callie grins. "It'll make bedtime a little easier."

"No it won't," Rachel grumbles and Callie sighs. She's right. "Why aren't you going back to work with mom? Did you leave because of us?" she questions guiltily.

"No," Callie murmurs, shaking her head. "No, it wasn't because of you guys. I wasn't happy at the hospital anymore," Callie says, "it's just a bonus that I now get to hang out with you guys every day," she smiles. Rachel ponders this, but Brittany intervenes before she can speak again,

"will you ever go back?" Callie studies both girls. She doesn't really want to talk about this, but she doesn't want to blow them off either.

"Not to that hospital," Callie states, settling for the simplest answer, "but that won't be for quite a long time. I'm gonna stay home with you guys instead." Callie watches them and is glad to see that they seem satisfied with her answer. She knows Arizona will face a lot of questions at work, but both women know they don't own the hospital any answers about their personal life. All they need to know is that Callie no longer works there.

"Does it make you sad to not work there anymore?" Callie looks down at Rachel with a soft sigh. It's a bittersweet feeling because there had been good times at the hospital, as well as many bad moments, but spending time with their girls is something that Callie really wants.

"A little," Callie admits, "but I'm happier with you and your sisters," she explains.

"Even though we're loud?" Brittany asks with a grin, lightening the mood without even realising it. Callie laughs,

"yes, even though you're loud." Callie playfully pokes Brittany in the ribs and smiles at the adorable laugh that escapes her lips. "_Especially_ because you're loud."

0-00-0

"Leave me alone, Santana!" Rachel demands, stalking into her bedroom and attempting to close the door.

"Leave me alone, Santana!" Santana mimics, bouncing into her sister's bedroom and slumping down onto Rachel's bed.

"Get off my bed, go lay on your own bed," Rachel groans, "and stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!" Santana giggles. She stands up and begins jumping up and down. "My name is Rachel and I'm a big butt! My name is Rachel and I'm a big butt!" Santana chants, over and over again. Rachel sighs heavily,

"Santana, stop!" she yells. "You're gonna break it," she complains loudly.

"Big butt! Big butt! Rachel is a big butt! Rach..."

"Santana Marie Lopez!" Santana's eyes widen and she immediately stops jumping and flops down onto her butt. Arizona stands in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes narrowed. "Get off of Rachel's bed right now," Arizona sternly orders, pointing to the spot in front of her. "Come here." Santana's shoulders slump and she shimmies to the edge of the bed and slides off. Pouting, she slowly walks across to Arizona and stops in front of her. Santana stares at the carpet, blinking back tears. The stinging swat that Arizona lays on her behind causes the tears to fall and Santana glares up her mommy, rubbing furiously. "Don't look at me like that," Arizona chides. "Stop calling Rachel names and if I ever catch you jumping on beds again, you'll be a sorry little girl."

"Sorry, mommy," Santana grumbles.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," Arizona remarks. Santana sighs,

"sorry, Rachel." Rachel doesn't respond, and Arizona doesn't urge her to. She knows Rachel's mad at the moment.

"Go on downstairs and sit on your corner chair," Arizona tells Santana.

"I don't know where it is, mommy," Santana sniffles, feeling a little sorry for herself. She was just having some fun!

"It's in the living room, you'll see it as soon as you walk in," Arizona explains. "Now go." She watches as Santana mopily shuffles down the hallway, shaking her head at the girl. "You okay, baby girl?" Arizona turns her attention to Rachel and crosses the bedroom to rub Rachel's back.

"She's so annoying," Rachel mumbles. She sighs dramatically and lets her head fall onto Arizona's shoulder. "Her and Quinn always bug me." Arizona pouts sympathetically,

"I'll talk to them again, honey. It's nothing personal, little sisters just like to bug their big sisters," Arizona smiles. "You and Brittany just need to make sure you tell mama or I instead of retaliating."

"I didn't..."

"I know," Arizona calmly cuts her off. "I know you didn't retaliate," she assures her. "I'm just reminding you to keep it that way," she explains. "Wash up, 'cause dinner will be ready soon," Arizona adds, kissing Rachel's forehead. She heads downstairs and makes her way towards the living room to ensure that Santana is doing as she is told. Arizona reaches the living room just in time to catch Quinn sneaking Santana a cookie as the girls sits on her red, plastic chair in the corner of the room. "Give it to me," Arizona announces her presence.

"She has gonna starve, mommy!" Quinn dramatically exclaims, causing Arizona to roll her eyes.

"Santana is not going to starve in the corner," Arizona tells her. "Now, unless you would like me to find a corner for you, give me the cookie and go sit at the table." Arizona holds her hand out for the cookie and Quinn sighs as she obeys.

"Sorry, Santana," Quinn mumbles, disappointed that she hadn't been able to help her partner in crime. Arizona sighs and waits until Quinn is out of earshot before she moves closer to Santana. She kneels down and places her hand on Santana's thigh, "look at me, Santana," Arizona gently coaxes. Arizona feels bad when Santana eventually lifts her gaze and gazes at her with those large, brown eyes. Santana always looked like a kicked puppy when she was in trouble. "I know you're excited, sweetheart, but you can't behave like that," Arizona states. "It's not nice to call your sister names and it's not nice to annoy her," she adds. "Mama and I need you to calm down, because we don't want to spend our first day together telling you off."

"Sorry, mommy," Santana whispers. "I'll be calm," she promises. Arizona sighs softly and studies their youngest girl carefully. Santana looks sincere.

"Alright, baby. Go on into the kitchen," Arizona tells her. Santana looks relieved to be let off the hook so easily, but Arizona points her finger at the girl, "this is your last warning for today, Santana," Arizona sternly states. "If mama or I have to talk to you about your behaviour again today, you will be having an early night," she warns. Santana's face falls, but she doesn't argue. Arizona leads Santana through to the kitchen and gently pushes her towards the table, "have a seat."

"Everything okay?" Callie asks as her wife joins her at the stove.

"For now," Arizona nods, glancing at Brittany as the girl chops up some vegetables. "Punishment or voluntary?" she quiet questions Callie with a smirk.

"Voluntary," Callie smiles. "Brittany was kind enough to offer her poor old mama some help," she adds, making sure she is loud enough for Brittany to hear her. Brittany flashes her a bashful smile.

"Good girl," Arizona murmurs as she places a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Put a sticker on the chart when you're done," she adds. They had initiated the sticker chart when the girls first came into their lives and, at first, they had thought that Brittany may be too old for it, but Brittany always seems pleased to receive one. Five stickers under their name means they receive a reward, but stickers can always be taken back. Callie and Arizona tries to not do that, though. It always felt like it meant they were cancelling out the good behaviour. "Do you need my help?" Arizona asks Callie.

"Nah," Callie shakes her head, "have a seat with the girls, my love." Arizona smiles and joins the younger girls at the table just as Rachel walks into the kitchen.

"Come sit with me," Arizona smiles warmly as she pats the seat next to her. She figures it would be best to keep Rachel separated from her younger sisters right now. Rachel grins at her mom and sits down next to her. "We're having your favourite tonight," Arizona informs her.

"Ugh! Not toffee again!" Quinn exclaims and she and Santana exchange a disgusted look.

"Tofu," Callie corrects as she hands Quinn some cutlery. "Set the table please." Quinn groans, she hates doing chores!

"If I do it, can I get a sticker?" she asks.

"No," Callie replies, "that's not how it works. You will do it because I told you to," she adds sternly.

"Fine," Quinn grumbles. Callie raises a brow,

"watch yourself, Quinn," she warns. Callie glances across at Arizona and Arizona frowns. They had expected the girls to be a little difficult today so they are not at all surprised, but neither of them like it. They know the girls are pushing at the boundaries, as though making sure things will be the same even as the other times they have spent together. It's Callie and Arizona's job to make sure the girls know that the rules and expectations are still the same as before.

0-00-0

Callie peeks into the living room to find that their four girls are peacefully watching cartoons together. She's surprised, to say the least, and she regrets that she's about to break it up. It's the first time today that the four of them have actually spent time together without fighting or arguing. Hell, they're even cuddled together on the sofa. Callie loves watching the four of them together. It's times like this that remind her of how close they actually are, no matter how much they fight at times.

"Santana, Quinn," Callie regretfully begins, "it's bath time." Both girls groan and gaze at their mama with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please, mama, five more minutes," Quinn begs, pouting heavily. Callie has to steel her resolve, she would always feel herself weaken whenever one of their babies pouted.

"Come on," Callie states, shaking her head. "You can come back down for a little while once you're in your pajamas," she adds, "but only if come and have your bath without any arguing." Callie watches as the two girls exchange questioning glances, silently asking the other if they should so as they're told. Callie sighs, "I'm your mama, it's not up to you if you should do as you're told," she scolds. "Now, come on," she sweeps her arm in the direction of the stairs. Santana stares at her mama in awe, how did she know?! "Now," Callie states in a warning tone. Both girls sigh as they trudge past their mama, award winning pouts on both sets of lips.

"Race ya!" Quinn suddenly yells and she sprints up the stairs. Callie goes to follow after her, but stops when she hears her wife's voice. She shrugs, Arizona is handling it.

"Mama, will you watch a movie with us?" Brittany asks from the sofa.

"I have to go help mommy with Santana and Quinn in a couple minutes," Callie says, "but we can all watch a move in my bedroom after they've gone to bed if you like?"

"That'd be cool," Brittany grins.

"Can we watch Cinderella?" Rachel interjects, gazing eagerly between her sister and mama. Brittany doesn't seem overly thrilled about it, but she nods anyway.

"Sure," Callie nods, "and Brittany, you can pick next time," she reassures the blonde. Brittany shoots her a grateful smile and Callie winks at her. "Do you girls like your new bedrooms?" she asks them, grinning when they both nod.

"It's perfect, mama!" Rachel exclaims.

"Yeah, you did a really good job," Brittany agrees.

"I wanted this place to be perfect," Callie smiles. "This is your home now and I wanted to make it feel that way."

"It already feels that way," Rachel says.

"It does?"

"Yeah, mama. You and mom are here," Rachel explains, not taking her eyes away from the television. Callie blinks back sudden tears, and she doesn't think that Rachel even realises that what she said meant so much to Callie. Brittany does, though, and she leans over to kiss her mama's cheek.

"Thanks, baby," Callie murmurs to her. She loves how perceptive Brittany is. She sighs, "I better go help out with your sisters, but I'll be back down soon. Then, once they're in bed...Cinderella!" she grins. Callie kisses both girls on the cheek before she rises from the sofa and makes her way upstairs. She hears Arizona talking to the girls as they are ushered into the bathroom. It always seemed to be easier to bathe Santana and Quinn if they put them both in the tub at the same time.

"Mama, I'm naked," Santana tells Callie as soon as she steps into the bathroom, as though Callie couldn't have worked that out for herself.

"So I see," Callie responds lightly, "and that's good, 'cause you don't wanna get your clothes wet," she teases.

"Hey! I'm naked, too!" Quinn exclaims, clearly hoping to share the attention with her sister.

"Don't worry, I noticed," Callie reassures Quinn, "now go on, get in the tub." Callie helps Quinn into the tub while Arizona helps Santana, "washing comes before playing," Callie reminds the two girls. They both have a bit of a habit of getting carried away with messing around in the tub. Getting Santana and Quinn washed and then washing their hair can be a major task at times, but the more Callie and Arizona do it...the more efficient they become. They view it as a huge victory if they get through it without the bathroom almost getting flooded and with no tears from the girls.

"Mommy, the shampoo don't taste too good," Santana complains, screwing her face up in disgust. Arizona laughs lightly,

"you're supposed to keep your mouth closed, silly," Arizona teases. "At least your mouth will be super clean."

"Quinn, taste it," Santana exclaims to her partner in crime, "it's so gross!"

"No, Quinn, don't taste it," Callie intervenes. "It's for your hair, not your mouth." Callie rolls her eyes when she notices that Quinn actually looks disappointed. "Santana just told you that it's gross, you don't want to taste something gross," she murmurs to her as she uses a plastic jug to pour water over her blonde head. "Tip your head back, baby," she instructs. Callie and Arizona work as a team and they are able to scoot away from the tub a few minutes later, allowing their clean girls to play for a little while. Arizona lays her head on Callie's shoulder as they lean sit on the floor and lean against the bathroom floor.

"They're so cute," Arizona whispers. "Kinda weird, too," she adds as an afterthought. Callie laughs softly,

"they're definitely a good mixture of cute and weird," she agrees. "Brittany and Rachel are going to join us in bed to watch Cinderella," she tells Arizona quietly, ensuring that Quinn and Santana don't overhear. They'd never get them to go to sleep tonight if they knew about the movie, they're always terrified of missing something. Truth be told, it's because of them that Callie and Arizona like to have movie nights with Brittany and Rachel. They're always scared that the older girls may sometimes fall to the side because of the whirlwind that surrounds their little sisters.

"Let me guess, Rachel pick the movie?" Arizona chuckles. "I've seen Cinderella more than any child that comes into my department," she adds with a grin.

"We can always try and convince Rach to pick another one," Callie shrugs. Arizona shakes her head,

"no. I like watching it with them," Arizona murmurs. Callie smiles tenderly and places a kiss atop Arizona's head. They watch Quinn and Santana give each other bubble beards and listen to their constant chatter about the most random things, both wearing smiles on their faces. Arizona lifts her head and gazes at Callie in amusement when she realises what they're talking about.

"Nuh uh," Santana argues, looking down at her body. "Mine are _way_ bigger than yours!"

"No way, they're the same size!" Quinn retorts, "stop pushing them out, that's cheating."

"I'm not," Santana huffs. "Mama, tell Quinn my boobs are bigger than hers!" Callie rolls her eyes,

"size doesn't matter," Callie states, ignoring the chuckle that comes from her wife.

"They're not bigger," Quinn says with determination. "They're definitely not." She looks down at her chest and studies herself. "Well, not by much," she relents.

"That's okay, Quinn," Santana reassures her as she reaches out and pats Quinn on the head in a sympathetic manner. "You have nice eyes."

_**To be continued...Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
